Our bodies are raveling- Nos corps s'emmêlent
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Stiles fuit la meute et pariculièrement un loup grincheux. Il fait des rêves de corps, de son corps qui se colle à un autre et une douce chaleur nait au creux de son ventre. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Seul Derek à une réponse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouais, je sais je suis en forme. Donc voilà un OS qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps, je cogitait trop mdr. Bref voilà c'est presque un PWP mais... Non bon c'est un PWP. Bref ! Je ne sais pas trop mais écrire un lemon est à chaque fois une épreuve de force pour moi lol. Je ne suis peut-être pas douée. **

**Warnings: PWP, OMEGAVERSE (si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas), LEMON. **

**Derek est genre carrément macho, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça lol. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bises et bonne lecture **

**Musique: Hustler- Josef Salvat. **

**Opsia.**

* * *

**Our bodies are raveling. (Nos corps s'emmêlent)**

Stiles sentait qu'il avait changé. Dans quelle mesure il ne savait pas. Il avait fait un rêve, ou plusieurs. Ces rêves étaient trop intimistes, trop détaillés... Stiles en fut traumatisé. Plus les jours passaient et plus les rêves deviennent incontrôlables. Des rêves d'hommes et de femmes,des rêves mouillés comme jamais. Des songes qui s'articulent autour de corps, d'un enchevêtrement charnel et purement sexuel. Un filet onirique qui se précisa au fil des jours, ou il voyait ses lèvres dévorer un homme ou une femme, il ne savait plus. Puis la figure c'était montrée en un homme, grand, bestial et brun. Un corps musclé a la peau lisse de perfection et laiteuse. Une peau gravée d'un symbole. Le dixième jour il compris.

Alors il avait fuit la meute comme la peste. Dès que Derek apparaissait, il s'éclipsait sans un bruit. Cela faisait un mois que l'ado l'évitait, un mois qu'il souriait dans son sommeil, que son cœur dansait le holà en pensant à un brun ténébreux, qu'il se refusait de penser a lui, ou de penser que quelque chose pourrait arriver. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, ouvrir son cœur et l'offrir a cet... homme, cette demi-bête qui paraissait si lointain.

Stiles démêla ses sentiments et bordel... Il était dans de beaux draps.

Un jour Derek le coinça a l'orée de la forêt et beaucoup trop de sentiments contraires se battaient dans sa tête. Avant qu'il n'approfondisse la question Derek avança d'un pas, l'hyperactif recula et son cœur fit un accroc. Son estomac lui hurlait de s'éloigner. Sa gorge se bloqua, les yeux rouges rubis s'étaient posés sur lui. Il ne respirait plus, l'aura de Derek l'étouffait presque.

Stiles se recula encore, son cerveau avait déserté. Le Derek qui marchait vers lui... Non. Il se retourna pour courir dans la forêt. Vite, loin, une jambe devant l'autre et ne surtout pas penser a Derek, lui courant après.

Le grondement bas et lourd le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit l'excitation monter au fond de lui. Non, pas bon du tout. Il pensa a Harris et Finstock, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Oui, c'est mieux.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit une forme sombre, Derek n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, il jouait. Stiles réfléchi intensément... Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Stiles ralentit inconsciemment ? Peut-être. Il fut projeté contre un tronc d'arbre et il se retrouva par terre.

"Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?"

La voix grave de l'alpha fit pleurer d'excitation Stiles. Il tenta de contrôler les spasmes qui agitaient son corps. Derek cligna des yeux. Malgré sa forme prognathe il haussa les sourcils et un éclair de stupeur voila ses yeux.

"Stiles." Il grogna plus fort et le jeune ado glapit. "Regarde moi."

Stiles savait que par pur instinct de préservation il ne devait pas relever la tête. Il le savait et pourtant il le fit. Et bon sang c'est comme si on le marquait au fer chaud dans ses entrailles. Il sentit son corps s'embraser.

"Derek..." Un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Derek inspira, et l'odeur affriolante d'excitation, de désir et de pureté lui retourna la tête et le coeur. Les yeux pers flashèrent de pourpre.

"Tu es un oméga putain."

Stiles sentit quelque chose couler entre ses cuisses et il se sentit honteux. Il avait l'impression de n'être que l'instrument de son désir. La vue si entêtante de Derek l'appelait. Il se releva doucement mais Derek était déjà devant lui, sa main sur sa gorge, sa bouche contre la sienne. Stiles haleta, oh c'était si bon... La bouche vorace de Derek ne le quittait pas, les gémissements des deux étaient étouffés. La main gauche de l'alpha toucha le corps de Stiles en une légère caresse aérienne. L'adolescent frotta son bassin contre celui de son vis-a-vis et celui ci resserra sa prise sur son cou. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Stiles pencha la tête en arrière.

Derek lécha le cou offert, il croqua la peau tendre et laiteuse, la lapa et y laissa une trace violacée.

"Stiles... Tu.. Putain Stiles. Je vais te baiser, te clamer, te nouer. Tu m'as évité pendant un mois entier, tu voulais me cacher ça ? Ce truc là entre nous ? Si je l'avais su... T'es un oméga putain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de ton cul. Je vais te prendre tellement bien et tellement fort que toute la Californie saura que tu es mien. Mien a clamer et a nouer. Je vais te noyer de sperme et au moment ou le noeud se fera, tu me suppliera encore et encore de te besogner comme la salope en chaleur que tu es. Je vais féconder ton cul vierge et tu porteras MES bébés, MES louveteaux. Mais pas ici... Chut non ne pleure pas... Ne pleure pas on va rentrer oui calme toi. "

Les jambes de Stiles flanchèrent il ne fut maintenu que par la seule force de l'alpha. Derek le releva et le serra dans son giron. Les geignements de Stiles lui fendait le cœur.

"Pauvre chose fragile... Ne pleure pas je vais m'occuper de tout."

Le brun souleva le corps fin dans ses bras et ils prirent la direction du loft.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une porte qui se brise, un bruissement d'aile, le chant du rouge-gorge ne suffirent pas à éteindre les gémissements du plus jeune. L'alpha a peine rentré balança Stiles sur son lit de cuivre. Il fut projeté avec une telle force que les lattes craquèrent, et que le lit soutenu par quatre colonnes grinça. Sur le lit corps de Stiles n'était plus qu'un amas de chair tremblante de désir aux pieds de l'alpha. Sur lui était posé un simple regard. Un regard rouge sang qui le fit jouir si fort qu'il en perdit le nord. Il regardait son jean souillé de toute sorte et releva les yeux vers Derek. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et deux mains saisir sa chemise de flanelle. Un craquement sinistre s'ensuivit et il se retrouva nu, le corps rougi par ses chaleurs et la peau moite d'orgasme. Deux mains froides comme l'hiver glissèrent sur son flanc, palpant la chair, effleurant les tétons dressés. Derek tira doucement sur le téton droit et Stiles se tendit, ses orteils se crispèrent et son souffle se coupa net. Un long râle aigu fendit le silence.

"De...Derek"

"Quoi"

"Je..." des larmes de frustration brillèrent sir les joues du brun. Derek le prit en pitié et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de l'alpha violèrent celles du cadet. Il mordit jusqu'au sang et lapa chaque égratignure, il suça sa langue et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Il sentit le cadet se débattre pour prendre le dessus alors il appuya son corps un peu plus contre son vis-à-vis et il se retint de miauler de plaisir. Ils durent se séparer et Derek se leva en une demi seconde. Stiles cligna des yeux et le chercha du regard.

"Ne bouge pas. Ne te touches pas." La voix grave de l'alpha le fit trembler mais il acquiesça.

Derek se détourna du lit et alla dans une pièce adjacente a la chambre. L'hyperactif n'était pas d'ordinaire patient. Il voyait sa virilité se dresser rien qu'en pensant a l'odeur du loup alors il la toucha du bout des doigts et un long frisson lui vrilla les reins. Il glissa sa main un peu plus bas, entre ses fesses suintantes et il rougit. C'était étrange et grisant, il passa un doigt curieux et appuya légèrement... Oh ! Il recommença et y introduit une phalange et le retira. Le plaisir fugace qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il réitéra et sentit la brûlure lancinante grandir de plus en plus. Encore. Plus. Toujours plus. Un second doigt rejoignit l'index. Non ce n'était pas assez. Perdu dans son propre plaisir il n'avait pas vu Derek appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il n'avait pas vu les yeux rubis détailler son corps avec envie. Il n'avait pas vu le corps nu, prêt a le dévorer. Il n'avait pas vu Derek et pourtant une douce fragrance, douce-amère aux pointes de patchouli et de chevreuil, se mêlant a un désir bestial et inhumain, une envie d'amour et de baise lui parvint et il le vit vraiment. Et ce que l'hyperactif ressenti était plus fort que tout, c'était terrible et mortel. Alors ses cordes vocales s'usèrent a couiner, a quémander, a supplier, a exiger, a crier, a gémir, a soupirer, a pleurer de désespoir et de désir et le son suraigu vrilla les nerfs du plus âgé qui se sentit vivre a travers le cri cristallin de Stiles. Il s'avança et s'assieds près du corps tremblotant de l'adolescent et il lui caressa la tête. Les yeux miel étaient fixés non pas sur les orbes rouges mais sur la verge dressée pour lui. Mû par me désir il avança sa main. Le poignet blanc fut happé par la poigne puissante de l'alpha.

"Tu t'es touché Stiles. Je t'avais dis pourtant de ne pas te toucher non ? Je vais devoir me montrer cruel ma pauvre petite chose. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je vais te faire."

Stiles sentit une étrange pression autour de sa virilité et il vit l'anneau, semblable a une bague orner sa verge.

"Je l'avais fait pour mon compagnon. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais je savais que c'était un homme. Mais parlons de toi. Je ne te laisserai pas jouir. Je vais juste te besogner, te remplir, te faire te sentir bien... Et tout cela sera grace a moi. Tu me dois et me devra tout ton plaisir Stiles." Il lui attrapa le menton et mordit sa lèvre inférieure "Je vais te baiser. Je te l'ai dit et ce ne sera pas en douceur. Tu auras mal, tu voudras arrêter et en même temps continuer car tu seras satisfait. Satisfait d'avoir ma verge au fond de toi et je jouirais sans vergogne. Et peut-être... Lorsque j'aurais noyer tes entrailles de sperme, peut-être que je te laisserais jouir. " Derek avait murmuré la fin de cette tirade dans l'oreille de Stiles qui trembla d'extase.

Malgré les larmes qui ravageaient son visage il lui sourit.

"Ne me fais pas attendre plus Derek... Je t'ai déjà trop attendu."

Les bras grands ouverts Stiles ouvrit son coeur et son âme au loup. Le brun aux yeux pers lui sourit et l'attrapa a la taille. Derek assit sur ses talons, il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et le tint tout contre lui.

D'un geste prudent il entra petit a petit en Stiles. Les lèvres de l'ado s'étiraient en un o parfait, un cri presque inaudible qui contenta Derek. D'une poussée brusque la verge de Derek était complètement en lui et les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent complets. Enfin.

Derek devenait fou. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité il souleva Stiles par la taille et le fit asseoir brutalement sur ses cuisses. Ne trouvant pas la position confortable il retourna le pauvre garçon et s'enfonça plus loin encore. Le gémissement de Stiles le transporta hors de son corps et il serra les dents. Sa volonté ne tenait qu'à un fil il le savait. Il devait faire attention pour son humain, son homme, son compagnon. Il passa ses mains sur le dos de Stiles en un geste réconfortant et prit un peu de sa gêne, de sa douleur.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Stiles voulait qu'il bouge, vite, très vite.

"Chut Stiles, chut… Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Malgré ses halètements Stiles parvint à articuler: "J'ai parlé à voix haute ?"

Pour toute réponse Derek empala l'ado sur toute sa longueur, le faisant perdre pied. Il allongea Stiles sur son matelas pour enfin être libre de ses mouvements et vint se placer entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il posa ses pieds sur ses épaules et d'un ample coup de reins, il toucha la prostate de Stiles.

Les umières qui danseaient devant ses yeux n'en finissaient plus. "Encore."

Et Derek obéit, mû par un instinct qu'il ne pouvait réfréner. Il commença à aller de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin.

"Si chaud, si étroit et si vierge. Tu es tout à moi Stiles, tout à MOI. Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens" Il accentua ses dires d'un coup de hanche plus violent "A moi." Ses mains fortes tenaient les genoux de Stiles et il savait qu'ils étaient rougis. Il observa le corps alanguit de l'hyperactif et sourit satisfait.

Les deux comparses sentaient que c'était la fin, qu'ils étaient trop proche du gouffre, prêts à tomber, main dans la main. Stiles voulu toucher sa verge rougie d'excitation mais une main griffue l'en empêcha.

"Tu ne te touches pas, tu viens en même temps que moi ou pas du tout."

Le cri de frustration du jeune brun le fit ronronner. Il besogna son ame soeur plus durement, il avait besoin de… Cela faisait s longtemps qu'il l'attendait. D'un simple coup de bras Derek releva Stiles et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il sentait… C'était là. Cette boule de plaisir qui monte inexorablement en lui et cette vague puissante se bria en lui alors que pris par la bête il planta ses crocs dans le cou de Stiles. Le jeune adolescent lui ne pouvait plus, il sentait quelque chose, qui le poussait à mordre et quémander son dû, quémander Derek. Il mordit du plus fort qu'il le put l'alph, sentant le paroxysme lui exploser les entrailles.

Essouflés, les deux amants se réinstallèrent dans le lit convenablement. Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et carrsa les doux cheveux bruns. L'adolescent gêné mais heureux se colla contre le torse poisseux du loup.

Tous deux le savaient; c'était leur place depuis longtemps. L'un comme l'autre savait que le bonheur était enfin à leurs portes.

* * *

**Si vous voulez une suite demandez-le moi, j'en ferais peut-être une lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mes louloups ! **

**Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Citronnée, non. Explicative ? Oui. Mais roh. Vous êtes tous diaboliques ! Maintenant je suis lancée, ce n'est pas juste bouh bouh. Du coup, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura (bande de petits lecteurs pernicieux lol). Mais attendez deux secondes... 13 reviews, 21 favs et 14 follows ?! Mais vous êtes dingues ! J'en pleure tellement vous êtes adorables. Merci, merci. Cette suite ne serait pas là sans vous croyez moi. Alors avec beaucoup de coeurs, de papillons et d'arc-en-ciel je vous remercie et je vous fais des poutoux bien baveux lol. Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**Warning: beaucoup de FLUFF lol. **

**Musique: New Romantics- Taylor Swift**

**RAR en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**Our feelings are unraveling- nos pensées se demêlent.**

Lorsque que Stiles ouvrit les yeux il ne put distinguer quoique ce soit. Ce qui le réveilla n'était pas forcément la lumière aveuglante du soleil non, ce qui le tira de ce doux sommeil fut la chaleur diffuse qui traversa ses membres. Il avait l'impression d'être... Complet oui. La chaleur relative qu'il sentait venait de son dos. Il sentait sur sa peau le souffle tiède, il se sentait entouré dans ce cocon de muscles, il ressentait Derek. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres et il se retourna.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fuit ? Trop couard peut être? Oui. Stiles avait eu peur du rejet de l'Alpha dieu sait pourquoi. Il avait eu peur, il avait craint cette indifférence que l'Alpha aurait pu lui montrer. Avec des si on refait le monde dira-t-on... Stiles n'avait pas besoin de si.

Sa main droite trouva le corps chaud du loup et ses doigts longilignes traçait des arabesque sur le corps musclé. Du bout du doigt il sentait que cette situation était belle et bien réelle. Un autre sourire orna ses joues et deux yeux limpides scrutèrent son visage. De ses doigts il effaça le pli soucieux de son amant et lui caressa la joue. Derek frotta sa barbe dans la paume de l'humain et serra le corps contre lui plus durement.

"Bien dormi ?"

Pour toute réponse le loup huma le cou de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit tout contre sa peau releva un peu la tête.

"Oui et toi ? Tu as faim peut-être?"

Le loup se releva et sortit du lit. Il fit craquer ses os, rouler ses muscles et alla chercher quelque boxer dans la petite armoire au fond de la chambre. Encore dans le lit king size Stiles rêvassait, comment tout avait-il pu aller aussi vite ! Il se tourna sur le côté et laissa ses pensées prendre le dessus lorsque lumière ce fut.

"Mon portable ! Oh bon dieu, il va me tuer. Derek ! Il est ou mon jean ? Mon jean Derek ! Si je ne..." Il fut coupé par un jean, qui tomba sur sa tête.

"Calme toi, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que tu étais avec moi."

"Et il ne t'as pas tué ?"

"Visiblement non." Il revint vers le lit muni d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt pour l'ado. "Habille toi et rejoins moi dans la cuisine."

Le jeune Hale, toujours en boxer sorti de la chambre, laissant le temps au plus jeune de s'habiller.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Stiles descendit les marches du loft, une bonne odeur de pancakes emplit ses narines. Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir Derek de dos retourner les quelques tranches de bacon pour leur petit-déjeuner. Il prit place sur un des tabourets hauts et attendit... Ou pas.

"Derek ? Faudrait qu'on parle non ? Je veux dire pas de ce qui s'est passé hier parce que c'était gênant mais de la situation. Non parce que hier je me suis comporté comme une chatte en chaleur. Tu as deja vu une chatte en chaleur ? Moi oui et moi c'était la même chose! Mais attends... Hier t'as dis que j'étais quoi ? Un oméga ? Mais oméga loup et je le saurais pas ou l'autre oméga des légendes ? Non parce que l'oméga loup ce serait trop cool, en plus les yeux jaunes ça m'irait bien nan ? Tu ne trouves pas ?"

Derek grogna, plus par habitude et mit les tranches de bacon dans deux assiettes remplies de pancakes et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

"Un oméga. Le partenaire d'un loup Alpha. Ces personnes étaient avant considérées comme inférieures, les loups les réduisait presque a l'esclavage. Les omégas peuvent être de sexe masculin et féminin et peuvent se reproduire. Toi Stiles, tu es un oméga et mon compagnon. Et bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais..." Mais la phrase fut coupée par un Stiles qui se dandinait sur sa chaise.

"Quoi Stiles ?"

"Tu as dis que j'étais ton compagnon... Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes et je veux te dire que c'est réciproque et je trouve vraiment que c'est cool parce qu je ne vais pas finir gay, chauve, seul et alcoolique ! Et puis... C'est génial que tu m'aimes vraiment je te jure c'est... Pis tu sais je suis pas comme.. tu sais, je vais pas te faire du mal moi, je t'aime et... Oh merde. Est-ce que je viens de dire que je t'aimais ? Stupide loup grincheux ! Mais c'est vrai et je promets que tout va bien se passer et que je vais t'aimer et que... Ouais tu as compris et surtout que papa ne va pas te flinguer la tête d'argent et d'aconit. Promis."

Derek cligna des yeux et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il contourna le bar et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. C'était simple, doux et léger et cela suffit aux deux tourteraux. Derek recula et un sourire plus timide prit place.

"Allez mange. On doit aller voir Deaton."

**OOOoooOOO**

Il était aux alentours de onze heures lorsque le fraîchement nouveau couple arriva au cabinet vétérinaire. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite le véto et il les fit sursauter.

"Stiles, Derek il y a un problème?"

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Derek répondit "C'est... Privé Alan."

Ne paraissant pas surpris, il les invita dans l'arrière boutique. Stiles effaça d'un geste du pied la poudre de sorbier et il pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre.

"Je vous écoute."

Stiles se tut puis lança un regard a Derek cherchant un quelconque soutien et une grande main brûlante vint saisir la sienne.

"Stiles est un oméga. Nous nous sommes accouplés hier."

Deaton ne paraissant pas surpris ouvrit un placard et y pris un vieux livre poussiéreux.

"Je comprends maintenant. Dites-moi... Vous êtes vous protégés ?" Il lança un regard franc au couple qui baissa la tête honteusement. "Je vois. Stiles c'était ta période de chaleur ?"

Confus le jeune Stilinski ouvrit la bouche "Ma quoi ?"

"Ta période de chaleur. Elles débutent a l'âge de 18 ans et durent jusqu'a la fin de ta vie. Elles marquent le début d'un nouveau cycle et se caractérisent par de grandes bouffées de chaleur, l'auto-lubrification, et un désir inassouvissable sauf si tu as trouvé ton compagnon."

Derek haussa les sourcils très haut et le fixa méchamment" Il a 18 ans depuis 3 mois au moins. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait ses chaleurs que maintenant?"

"Cela est courant. Cela peut être le déni, ou encore le fait qu'il traine avec des loups. Cela à dû retarder ses chaleurs."

Stiles paraissait confus et vraiment perdu. Il fixait Derek, en y espérant trouver des réponses, en vain. Et un Stiles tendu, ce n'est jamais bon.

"Mais… Je suis vraiment un oméga ? Mais genre… Ils sont super mal traités les omégas ! Ils deviennent des esclaves sexuels et autre, c'est horrible. Ils n'ont absolument aucun droit et c'est genre pas possible. Ma vie est finie ? Dites, ma vie est finie ? Oh mon dieu je vais hyperventiler. Derek. Derek putain je suis un oméga c'est pas possible. Et si… Oh mais ça veut dire que je peux porter tes enfants ? Derek oh mon dieu si je suis vraiment ton compagnon, ce qui m'étonnerai vu que tu es Derek I'm the sexy Alpha Hale et que je suis Stiles Batman Stilinski, on peut avoir des bébés louveteaux ! Mais c'est absolument…"

"Stiles respire !" ordonna l'Alpha presque désespéré.

Deaton ris mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

"Derek, est-ce que le noeud s'est formé ? Je sais que c'est génânt mais c'est important."

L'alpha rougit puis détourna les yeux "Non."

Les épaules du vétérinaires s'affaissèrent. Il se leva puis demanda à Stiles de s'allonger. Il lui demanda de relever son t-shirt et observa quelques secondes le ventre plat de l'adolescent avant de le palper. Il fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

"Tu peux remettre ton t-shirt Stiles. Tout va bien, mais je pense que tes chaleurs vot débuter très bientôt. Ce qui s'est passé la veille est dû au fait que tu ais trouvé ton compagnon. Je vous laisse rentrer. Passez me voir lorsqu'elles seront terminées."

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Après de brefs salut, ils quittèrent le cabinet de Deaton. En montant dans la camaro, le visage de Stiles devint cramoisi. Derek n'étant pas dupe soupira puis pri le visage de Stiles en coupe.

"Tu es mon compagnon arrête de te poser des questions Stiles, arrêtes de réfléchir. Je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi." Derek mal à l'aise retra ses mains puis démarra la voiture mais son geste fut suspendu par des lères qui se posent sur les siennes.

"Merci." fut tout ce que dit l'hyperactif.

* * *

**RAR**

**Axou:**** Contente que cela te plaise en fin de compte lol. J'avais eu peur de balancer la sauce sur les paroles crues mais apparemment cela plaît lol. Et bien tu l'as ta suite héhé :) Bises.**

**Ninou-chan: ****Wow, de là à utiliser envoutant ! C'est trop d'honneur merci, lol. Contente que cela te plaise lol. Allez vilain démon range tes puppy eyes sinon je vais pleurer lol. Bisous et portes toi bien cocotte ! **

**J'espère que vous suivrez toujours ! Kisu kisu. Harlequins**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

**Il fait beau et chaud, profitons-en lol. Bref voilà le chapitre 3 et toujours pas de lemon. Pas taper sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite lol. Me suis décidée pour le nombre de chapitre: 10 et un épilogue. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laisse un mp, une review, qui m'ajoute en follow et/ou en favoris. Merci à vous, ça me motive. Je vous souhate une bonne lecture avec pleins de coeurs, d'arcs-en-ciel, de papillons et de licornes (Fansterek t'as vu j'ai pas oublié les licornes xD). Kisu kisu !**

**Warning: Y'en as pas ahaha **

**La fiction se situe à la fin de la saison 2 !**

**Musique: Uma Thurman- Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Daddy Stilinski is angry- Papa Stilinski est en colère**

La camaro filait trop vite à travers les rues de Beacon Hills. Stiles ne voulait pas voir son père, il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'il ferait en voyant Derek. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter, ses pieds tapaient un rythme connu d'eux-seuls, ses doigts pianotaient sur sa cuisse et ses dents griffaient ses lèvres. A côté de lui, Derek gardait un calme olympien et essayant tant bien que mal de garder ses yeux sur la route mais si Stiles ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

« Stiles. Arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais rien Derek. »

« Si. »

« Je ne parle pas, ce qui est un exploit en soit tu ne penses pas, et ce n'est pas comme si mon corps était en mouvement, là, je suis plutôt stable figure toi. Alors je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux que j'arrête puisque mon côté hyperactif semblait avoir déserté mais toi et tes stupides habitudes de Sourwolf l'a ramené au galop par la peau des fesses. Oh non on est déjà arrivé. Derek, je vais me mettre à pleurer là devant toi. Et mon père va te plomber la tête d'argent et d'aconit tue-loup et tu vas mourir. Par ma faute en plus. Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne la fuite genre on revient plus jamais ? Mais… Non on ne peut pas, je ne veux pas laisser papa comme ça, il va penser que je suis mort et »

« Stiles ! » le coup d'éclat de l'alpha eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire. Stiles vit qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer l'œil de Derek tressautait.

« Mon œil ne tressaute pas Stiles. Tu ne vas pas pleurer, tout va bien se passer. Respire Stiles, on ne va pas fuir et tu ne seras pas obligé de couper les ponts avec ton père, c'est ce que je veux le moins. Si tu n'es pas calme et si tu ne me fais pas confiance, nous n'y arriverons pas Stiles. »

Le fils du shérif eut un rire nerveux et inspira

« J'ai encore parlé à haute voix ? » Il se tourna vers le loup et lui offrit un sourire nerveux. Il sortit de la voiture sans attendre de réponse et se retourna vers son perron mais la vue qui lui était offerte lui glaça les sangs.

« Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que vous alliez sortir de cette voiture. Stiles, rentre à la maison. »

« Papa euh, je dois te parler d'un truc. »

Stiles fit un geste de la tête lui signifiant qu'il fallait entrer. John baissa son arme et entra enfin dans la maison. Derek était toujours immobile, regardant fixement la porte en bois. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit Stiles le trainer à sa suite. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine. Assis sur un tabouret le shérif attendait, son arme posée devant lui. Stiles choisit de prendre des canettes de coca dans le frigo et les disposa devant chacun. Il prit la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il devait boire s'il ne voulait pas dire une énorme bourde.

« Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te flinguer Hale. »

« Cela ne me ferait rien. J'aime Stiles. » Stiles s'étouffa avec sa gorge de coca et le loup dû lui frapper doucement le dos. Il l'entendit marmonner stupide Sourwolf mais ne releva pas.

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire Hale ? Suspecté deux fois de meurtre, vivant dans un taudis et entouré d'adolescents à problèmes. Tu penses vraiment que je dois te croire ? »

« Non. » admit-il sincèrement « Mais j'aime votre fils plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Je le protègerai de tout ce qui peut lui arriver. Je m'assurerai qu'il ait une vie décente et confortable et je jure, sur ce qu'il me reste de plus cher de l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort. »

Si Stiles n'avait pas été en compagnie de son père, il aurait embrassé Derek là, maintenant tout de suite et il se serait pâmé devant lui. L'adolescent rougit à ces pensées tandis qu'une grande main glissait sur sa cuisse. Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard amoureux, pers et limpide comme de l'eau. Un sourire enfantin fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son père.

« Papa, tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais lorsque tu parlais de maman ? Des papillons dans le ventre, du cœur prêt à exploser, des mains moites et des rêves que tu faisais ? Eh bien, c'est la même chose papa. Il me rend heureux, et je suis moins seul et triste tu sais. Non en fait tu ne savais pas, mais maintenant oui. »

John ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, résigné. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire entendre raison à son unique fils. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis se leva et alla ranger son arme.

Stiles serra la main du plus vieux et lui sourit.

« On s'en est pas mal sortis, non ? Tu veux attendre pour lui dire que tu es un loup-garou ? »

« Un loup quoi ? » demanda John, son arme pointé sur Derek. Il n'était pas sorti de la pièce, il s'était seulement adossé contre la porte.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Stiles dut convaincre son père de lâcher son arme. Il mit une dizaine de minutes pour le faire asseoir et il fallut à Derek une bonne heure pour lui résumer synthétiquement la situation.

« Si je comprends bien, il y a un an Scott et toi vous êtes allez en forêt à cause de la moitié de corps, qui était la sœur de Derek, et Scott s'est fait mordre par l'oncle fou de Derek. Derek a entrainé Scott au combat et vous avez pu arrêter l'oncle Peter. Derek ayant tué Peter, il est devenu un Alpha. Peter avait survécu en restant caché dans le corps de Lydia et il est revenu à la vie. Derek a voulu se créer une meute de loup-garous et a donc transformé Jackson, Isaac, Erica et Boyd. La transformation de Jackson a raté et il s'est donc changé en kanima. Il était contrôlé par Matt et ensuite par Gérard argent, le grand-père d'Allison et le père de Kate la pyromane. Vous avez réussi à arrêter Gérard et Jackson, et il a finalement réussi à trouver son loup c'est ça ? Votre meute est donc constituée de toi Derek, de Stiles, de Lydia, Scott, Erica, Jackson, Danny, Boyd et Isaac. Et vous pensez que je vais croire ça ? Tu n'en as pas marre de mentir, de me mentir Stiles ? »

Stiles plissa les yeux de colère et fixa son père « Derek, montre-lui. »

D'un seul coup le visage de Derek changea et révéla un homme à moitié loup. Le shérif estomaqué les regarda tour à tour.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Le shérif sorti une vieille bouteille de whisky et remplit un fond de verre. Il soupira puis se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu es vraiment comme ta mère. Toujours à t'impliquer dans des histoires étranges et farfelues, à soutenir tes amis… Si Derek veut vraiment sortir avec toi cela ne se fera pas sans règles. Vous vous verrez à la maison. Si vous voulez sortir, je dois être prévenu deux jours à l'avance. Et Derek tu dors ici. Passe par la porte à partir de maintenant. »

« Papa ! »

Le shérif ne répondit rien. « Stiles, tu ne veux pas préparer le diner pendant que moi et Derek parlons ? »

« Euh je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne » Il fut coupé par un regard confiant de Derek.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit Stiles, ça ira. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la maison Stilinski. Le plus vieux prit place sur les marches du perron. Il observa la rue éclairée qui était calme et silencieuse.

« C'est ma ville Derek. S'il lui arrive malheur, toute la ville sera à tes trousses. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas shérif. Je ne le lâcherais jamais. »

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Stiles. Il leur annonça que le diner était prêt et ils rentrèrent, l'esprit serein. Stiles avait mis trois assiettes fumantes et à l'odeur délicieuse, sans le vouloir, Derek grognait d'impatience.

« Tu verras » dit le shérif « Stiles cuisine très bien. »

L'adolescent prit place en face de Derek, rougissant. Il prononça un bon appétit et attaqua son assiette. Derek, ainsi que le shérif se demandèrent quand-est-ce qu'il allait craquer.

« De quoi avez-vous parlés sur le perron ? »

« Mange ton pain de maïs Stiles » répondit le shérif, amusé.

Durant tout le repas Stiles harcela les deux adultes sur ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés mais personne ne pipa mot. Stiles fut vexé un temps avant de sourire, John avait fini par accepter que lui et Derek, c'était inévitable.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**PS: préparez la boîte de mouchoirs, Nosebleed occurs. Kisu Kisu.**

**Harlequins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vous allez m'aimer lol. **

**J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 4, parce que je vous avait frustrés avec une suite citronnée. Bref. Régalez-vous, préparez les mouchoirs pour le nez et pour l'ordi ! Bonne lecture lol. **

**Warnings: Lemon, chapitre PWP, mention de Knotting (allez voir sur google)**

**Musique: Sex dreams - Lady Gaga**

* * *

**My body is on fire, fix it Derek- Mon corps est en feu, aide moi Derek.**

Le diner c'était fini sur une touche d'humour et finalement Derek rentra chez lui tandis que père et fils regardait un film à la télévision. Dire qu'en deux jours sa vie avait changé du tout au tout était un euphémisme. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il se sentit un peu nauséeux.

« Je me sens pas très bien papa, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Il monta rapidement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre et mit son pyjama en quatrième vitesse. Il se lava les dents et l'eau fraiche contre sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Stiles se glissa sous les couettes et souffla. La chaleur qui le gênait depuis plusieurs minutes ne cessait d'augmenter, il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait. Il pensa d'abord avoir choppé une grippe ou un rhume et sortit de son lit il fallait faire redescendre sa fièvre. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide qui le fit se sentir bien pendant quelques temps. Ce fut un répit de courte durée car la chaleur revint avec plus de force encore, il eut l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur le frappait chaque seconde. Il gémit de frustration alors que ses mains frottaient ses membres. Sa main droite glissa le long de son corps. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il sortit de la douche plus brûlant encore. Il se dirigea dans un état second jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra une odeur le frappa avec force, celle de Derek. Il se força à marcher jusqu'à son lit. L'adolescent s'y allongea et ses mains descendirent sur son corps en fusion. Il toucha ses tétons sensibles en une caresse aérienne. Sa main descendit plus bas, frôlant son ventre plat et dans un geste désespéré il prit sa verge. Tout son corps tremblait, il était si près et si loin à la fois. Alors qu'il commençait à se masturber il sentit son intimité sourdre de désir, sa main gauche se perdit entre ses fesses et d'un doigt il appliqua un mouvement de cercle sur son anneau de chair.

« Oh mon dieu… » Un éclair de réalisation traversa ses prunelles whisky « J'ai mes chaleurs. »

Malgré la fièvre dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'hyperactif réussi à se relever et à mettre un jogging, un t-shirt et un pull. Il sentait ses entrailles se tordre violemment. Il réussit à trouver les clés de la Jeep puis sortit en trombe de la maison, sans se rendre compte du vacarme qu'il produisait. Il monta dans sa jeep et mit le contact. Stiles avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur et son odorat se fit plus fin. Une odeur bien connue, de forêt et de chèvrefeuille le fit gémir comme un fou. Il se dépêcha d'aller au loft, se contrefichant des limitations de vitesse. Il sortit en titubant légèrement, la vue brouillée de désir.

Dans le loft, Derek n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il avait commencé des tractions et autres exercices lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de Stiles et un cocktail de sensations, de désir et de frustration. Son loup gronda tandis que ses yeux prirent une teinte vermeille. Il se hâta de sortir pour l'engueuler mais lorsqu'il vit l'air échevelé de Stiles, son jogging déformé par la luxure sa raison se perdit loin quelque part.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler. » s'énerva-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si un loup alpha t'avait aperçu ? Il t'aurait clamé, noué ! Tu serais à lui et non à moi Stiles tu comprends ? Tu comprends ?! »

« Derek, je suis désolé » haleta l'hyperactif « j'ai mal Derek, aide moi. »

Le loup s'approcha à grande enjambées de Stiles avant de prendre ses lèvres brutalement. Il dévora la bouche de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'adolescent gémit et se lova un peu plus contre le torse luisant de sueur du loup. Stiles s'échappa tandis que Derek lui mordit le menton, la nuque et il inspira l'odeur si tentante de son Sourwolf. Il gémit de dépit tandis que le loup le souleva et prit la direction du loft. Derek ressentait Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il le posa délicatement sur son lit et le regarda se tortiller. Il euh un sourire indulgent avant d'aller chercher de l'eau et de quoi grignoter pour plusieurs jours car il savait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de ce lit. Lorsqu'il revint il eut l'indécente vision d'un hyperactif qui se préparait et qui gémissait son nom en une litanie sans fin.

Dès que la tête de Stiles avait touché les oreillers de l'alpha son calvaire débuta. Il sentait son intimité s'ouvrir, prête à l'accueillir. Tout son corps n'était que braise en fusion. Il fallait qu'il éteigne ce feu ravageur alors se toucha frénétiquement en quête d'une délivrance, en vain. Le prénom du loup franchit la barrière de ses lèvres encore et encore.

Le corps de Derek bondit et fut sur le sien en une seconde. Ce n'était pas tendre comme la première fois, non. C'était furieux et incontrôlable. Il releva Stiles à quatre pattes et introduisit deux de ses doigts en Stiles. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge à l'entente d'un Stiles gémissant.

« Si impatient. »

« Derek, je –je te veux en moi Derek. »

Le de sa voix grave rit grassement mais continua pendant ce qui semblait des heures au pauvre hyperactif avant de prendre ses hanches dans ses grandes mains et de s'enfoncer en lui dans une violente poussée.

Il releva le plus jeune sur ses cuisses et enfonça son nez dans la jonction du cou. Il commença à s'enfoncer férocement en lui. Stiles se laissa glisser sur le membre tumescent du loup, exposant sa gorge et demandant plus. Il vit des étoiles lorsque Derek toucha cette petite boule de nerfs.

« Encore, ici. Plus fort. »

Il n'arrivait pas à faire de phrases cohérentes alors que Derek continuait à s'enfoncer plus loin encore en lui.

La voix grave de l'alpha se répercuta contre les murs.

« Je veux te voir jouir. » Sans sortir de l'adolescent, il l'allongea sur le lit et prit ses genoux en main et alla en lui plus amplement et plus rapidement. Stiles sentait le loup glisser en lui et c'était si bon. Il se sentait trop proche du gouffre et Derek s'arrêta.

« Pas maintenant » grogna-t-il.

Stiles ne l'admettra jamais plus tard mais il en pleurnicha de désespoir. Derek lui lança un regard amoureux.

« Stiles, il n'est pas trop tard. Je vais te nouer, te revendiquer comme mien. Ma possessivité va me pousser à faire des choses incontrôlées. Je… Nous deux ce sera pour la vie. Si tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager... » La volonté du loup c'était mise à flancher, il voulait le clamer là. Mais il ne pourrait s'en remettre si Stiles n'est pas consentant. Le peu de conscience qu'il possédait commençait à s'effriter doucement. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé puis lança un regard incrédule au loup. D'un coup de hanches il se retrouva au-dessus de l'Alpha et lui lança une œillade noire.

« Tu te fiches de moi pas vrai ? En combien de langues vais-je devoir te le dire, je t'aime Derek Joshua Hale et ce n'est pas ta stupide morale qui va changer ça tu comprends. Maintenant si tu veux bien. 3

D'une main, il saisit la verge de son amant et il se laissa glisser dessus. Derek vit son membre disparaitre et un profond désir l'envahit. Il prit les cuisses de Stiles et les massa doucement tandis que l'ado se releva doucement pour s'asseoir. Dans cette position, les mains de Derek avaient accès aux moindres parties de Stiles et cela l'enchanta. Il administra une claque sur les fesses de l'hyperactif qui couina de bonheur, la virilité de Derek tapait ce point au fond de lui et il ne pourrait jamais décrire à quel point c'est bon. Derek releva son bassin pour accompagner les gestes de son oméga. Stiles sentait qu'il sombrait de l'autre côté. Il lança un regard amoureux à Derek.

« Je t'aime » répéta-t-il.

A la seule force de ses abdos Derek se releva et tint fermement l'hyperactif contre lui. Contre ses chairs Stiles sentit la base du sexe de Derek gonfler et à ce moment des dents acérées plongèrent dans son cou. Il explosa autour de Derek, ses yeux voyants de nombreuses taches blanches tandis que Derek continuait sa besogne. Dans un long râle rauque il se répandit en lui, le nœud empêchant sa semence de couler.

Epuisés, ils se rallongèrent dans le lit. Derek caressa les cheveux de Stiles et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Les chaleurs risquaient d'être longues.

* * *

**Ho la la la mais mes chapitres sont trop courts lol. Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. Ayé, vous zetes pas mortes ? Si ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **

**PS: "Toi et Derek vous avez... Oh merde, je vais vomir." -Scott.**

**Kisu kisu, Harlequins.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mes gentils louloups ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 5, nous en sommes à la moitié de l'histoire, ça me fait drôle. Fin bref, là c'est les réactions de notre chère petite meute ah ah ! Bref, je vous laisse lire. Personnellement je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, un vrai plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela m'aiguillonne quant à la suite ! Bisous coeurs, papillons licornes et arcs-en-ciel ! **

**Pas de warnings ah ah **

**Musique: Hallellujah- Panic ! At the Disco **

* * *

**True pack, true friends - Vrai meute, vrais amis**

Les chaleurs de Stiles durèrent une semaine. Une semaine à la fois d'absolu bonheur et de fatigue extrême. Stiles autant que Derek en était sortis épuisés. Ce qui avait été le plus dur, était le fait de le cacher à la meute car ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Stiles avait prétexté une maladie très contagieuse, la varicelle (il ne l'avait et ne l'a jamais eu, le bougre) et était resté chez l'Alpha pour se « reposer » très confortablement. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit de sa jeep, il s'attendait à tout sauf à avoir sur le dos une meute enragée. D'abord Lydia en tête qui le fixait d'un œil très hautain et méchant. Puis Scott, terré dans les bras d'Alison qui le fixait bizarrement et qui fronçait du nez. Et alors un éclair de stupeur illumina le visage de Scott avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un rire nerveux. Alison inquiète lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et son rire augmenta encore plus lorsqu'une camaro noire se gara sur le parking et que l'Alpha Hale en sortit. Et alors Scott eut un réflexe nauséeux, main sur le cœur tandis que Lydia haussait les sourcils et regardait à la fois Stiles et Derek. Et cela se compliqua encore un peu plus quand l'hyperactif osa jeter un regard à Derek qui le regardait comme si il allait le violer, là à même sa Jeep et il eut de grosses bouffées de chaleurs tandis qu'Isaac et Erica, qui les avait rejoint, pleuraient de rire, que Boyd regardait la scène amusé et que Jackson se foutait de la tronche de Mc Call. Mais alors que Derek fixait les lèvres de Stiles, Scott eut le hoquet.

« Toi et Derek vous avez… Oh merde, je vais vomir »

Mais ses plaintes furent avalées par la sonnerie stridente du lycée. L'ado savait alors que son cauchemar allait commencer. Il se tourna vers Derek et lui sourit, il tourna les talons mais au dernier moment une main happa son bras et il se trouva collé contre un torse ferme, des lèvres charnues posées sur les siennes.

« Bonjour toi »

Stiles, étonné mais ravi lui susurra un « bonne journée » avant de se détourner de son étreinte et courir jusqu'au groupe qui l'attendait, impatient.

**OOOoooOOO**

Madame Spinoza, professeur de littérature française (1) expliquait ce qu'Etienne de la Boétie sous-entendait dans son Discours sur la servitude volontaire. Malgré ce cours très intéressant cinq élèves ne suivaient absolument pas. Lydia Martin, reine des abeilles du lycée s'était mise à côté de Stiles et pour être honnête, elle le soumettait à un interrogatoire digne du Shérif.

« Alors, comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ? »

« C'est… compliqué ? »

« Vu comment est notre cher Alpha » sa bouche se tordit de manière très lydiesque « Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé au lit » Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive « Lorsque tu sais vous avez… »

Stiles lui lança un regard absolument alarmé et très (très, très) suppliant.

« Lydia, par tous les saints loups-garous de cette foutue planète ne finit jamais, mais jamais cette phrase horrible. »

La rouquine sourit de façon mesquine « Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? Je suis sure qu'il est très massif. Je vois ce genre de choses et il à l'air de foutrement bien s'en servir vu la façon dont tu marches, tu sais en boitillant légèrement. »

On entendit très clairement Scott tomber de sa chaise en suppliant une quelconque divinité qu'il ne devait rien entendre de plus. Allison tentait de suivre le cours en vain, Isaac ricanait tellement que ses épaules tressautait et Boyd… Bien, c'est Boyd. Madame Spinoza s'énerva un peu avant de revenir au texte mais finalement Scott lançait des regards assez étranges à son bro par alliance. Stiles tenta de les déchiffrer avant de laisser tomber. Son Iphone vibra dans sa poche et il sortit son téléphone. Message de Jackson.

« Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale ? Ah ah, Danny est vert de jalousie »

Il n'était même pas dix heures que Stiles voulait être sous sa couette, au chaud et tranquille, sans ses amis qui ne le sont pas vraiment puisqu'ils se foutent ouvertement de sa gueule. Il vit les sourires de ses amis et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas terrible puisqu'ils ne faisaient que le taquiner sur cela. Enfin il dit cela mais c'était avant l'heure du déjeuner.

**OOOoooOOO**

La scène à laquelle Stiles assistait était d'une épouvante sans pareille. Il fixait à moitié ébahi et à moitié mourant le petit sketch que Jackson s'amusait à mettre en scène… Dans la cafétéria du BHS(2). Jackson trouvait amusant d'imiter Stiles ce matin devant l'Alpha et en grossissant gentiment les traits de sa personnalité. Stiles c'était alors transformé en gentille petite midinette bien mièvre à souhait et qui papillonait des yeux à tout va. Lorsqu'il tenta d'enterrer sa tête contre la table il reçut un message. Surpris il releva vivement la tête et déverrouilla rapidement son message. C'était un texto de Derek, ravi mais surpris il tapa une réponse rapide avant de gentiment reposer son téléphone, et de le reprendre cinq secondes plus tard car il ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce fut Isaac qui le sortit de sa rêverie amoureuse.

« Mais t'es une vraie midinette Stiles ! » Ricana-t-il, agitant ses boucles blondes à droite à gauche.

Les filles de la meute, outrées se levèrent et prirent un pan de tissu de l'hyperactif avant de le trainer à leur suite vers un coin reculé de la cour, leur coin. Alors que Lydia poussait l'hyperactif sur le banc, Erica se plaça juste devant lui et le regarda, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble ? »

Gêné mais ne pouvant y couper, l'hyperactif soupira et se réinstalla plus confortablement. « Et bien il faut commencer quelque part. Je suis un oméga, et accessoirement le compagnon d'un loup mal-léché cela veut dire dans les grandes lignes que je peux porter les bébés de Derek. Vous avez bien vu que pendant un long mois j'ai tenté de vous éviter, et par la même occasion les réunions de la meute. Tout le mois de février je suis resté planqué chez moi, à ressasser toute cette histoire. Début mars, il me coinça à l'orée de la forêt et après… Euh, ça a dérapé et voilà où nous en sommes trois semaines plus tard. »

Un silence de mort plana pendant quelques secondes. Les doigts de Stiles tapotèrent nerveusement sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il fixait un point au loin dans la forêt.

« Oh mon dieu mais dites quelque chose pour l'amour de Dieu. Je suis très heurieux à propos de cette situation. Heurieux est une contraction de heureux et anxieux vous ne saviez pas ? Non ? Vous connaissez Jabberwocky (3) ? Bandes d'incultes, vous ne connaissez même pas Lewis Carroll. Vous savez, devenir la femme du couple alors que j'ai clairement toutes mes parties génitales ça brise mon estime de mâle. Mais oh mon dieu… Je peux porter les enfants de Hale. Mais comment je vais faire avec mon TDAH ? C'est pas possible je sais même pas si je veux une fille ou un garçon. Une fille est teigneuse, n'y voyez pas d'offense vous savez que vous êtes flippantes, et un garçon va me pisser au visage. Au visage ! Nom d'un Mr Koro dans sa forme ultime (4). Je suis foutu, foutu pour foutu ! »

« Respire, Stiles tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts » lui sermonna la jeune louve.

« Moi j'aimerais bien que tu ais un petit garçon, histoire que je l'entraine au combat contre les loups. Déclara Allison.

« Moi une fille, pour lui inculquer le sens du style et du goût. » dit Lydia de sa voix doucereuse.

Une voix assez grave les fit toute se taire, Boyd venait d'arriver suivi des autres garçons de la bande, dont Danny qui lui fit un rapide salut. « Il n'est pas enceint. »

Scott tressaillit mais vint tout de même faire une accolade à son jeune bro. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui ! En grande conversation sur le banc, les jeunes adolescents parlaient gaiement. Jackson s'approcha discrètement de l'hyperactif et lui glissa un mot qui le fit sourire comme un homme simplet. Isaac allait alors placer un mot lorsqu'il sentit un long frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine. Perturbé il se retourna et fixa l'orée de la forêt. Il ne vit rien et se dit qu'il était forcément paranoïaque lorsqu'un mouvement confirma ses doutes et qu'il vit deux orbes incandescents et rougeoyants fixer le groupe et plus particulièrement Stiles.

Son loup gronda et cela alerta subrepticement le reste de la meute qui était sur leurs gardes. Les loups virent les dents de l'inconnu luire d'un blanc malsain et de crier, laissant ainsi son loup alpha s'exprimer. Erica ainsi que Boyd et Allison firent une barrière tandis que Jackson, Scott et Isaac s'élancèrent vers la forêt et vers ce cri qui hurlait à la provocation. Stiles prit son téléphone et le serra dans sa main, prêt à appeler son compagnon. Lorsqu'il vit Erica se tendre et Boyd serrer la mâchoire il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Alors ses jambes avancèrent l'une devant l'autre et il se mit à courir, priant pour que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Il arriva dans une clairière lorsqu'il rencontra les trois autres loups. Il vit avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient rien alors il prit son téléphone et envoya un message aux autres avant d'en envoyer un à Derek. Ils allaient devoir sécher toute leur après-midi de cours. Encore une fois.

* * *

**Notes: **

**(1): Etant en Amérique, ils peuvent avoir l'option littérature en langue étrangère, ici le français. **

**(2): Beacon Hills High School**

**(3): Jabberwocky (Bredulochs en français) est le nom du monstre dans un poème de Lewis Carroll, De l'autre côté du miroir qui est aussi dans Alice au pays des merveilles. **

**(4): Mr Koro est un personnage du manga Assasination Classroom. Je vous invite à aller lire ce manga qui est absolument génial ! Si vous voulez une image, allez sur google image et tapez Mr Koro tome 8 cover. **

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien ris ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bises et portez-vous bien. **

**Harlequins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir ! **

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai une excuse; je bachotais pour mes épreuves anticipées lol. Bref, comment allez-vous ? Personnellement ça va même si j'ai été carrément foudroyée par le syndrome de la page blanche, c'était terrible ! Bref, j'ai eu du mal, mais je reviens en selle avec ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier parce que je suis genre carrément partie en live et que moi-même je suis sceptique. **

**Sinon j'ai vu le cast de Teen Wolf et je suis tout simplement morte parce que Tyler Hoechlin m'a dit bonjour avec un sourire ravageur. Arden Cho est absolument trop cute, Dylan Sprayberry est juste... Nonchalant ? Lol, bref c'était une journée que je n'oublierais jamais et vous vous en fichez mais je devais le dire parce que fiou j'en peux plus lol. **

**Bref, trève de bla bla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu (gomen ne !). Et juste parce que je suis chiante je vais m'extasier sur les stats de cette histoire:**

**30 reviews**

**34 favorites**

**58 followers**

**Je vous remercie, même si je ne connais pas tout le monde ! Merci merci !**

**Musique: Only way out- Madeon ft Vancouver Sleep Clinic.**

**RAR en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**Stilinski the drama Queen- Stiles la drama Queen**

Frayeur.

Colère.

Désapprobation.

Inquiétude.

Derek marchait dans loft, faisant les cent pas et grogna d'une manière terrible. Peter tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le vieux pépère qui se rongeait les sangs en poussant de puissants borborygmes d'ours mal léché. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'adolescent, sa réaction première fut de pousser un hurlement de rage, envers ses bêtas, envers ce nouvel ennemi et envers lui-même. Les adolescents méta morphes se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes. L'alpha scruta les têtes baissées, cherchant à savoir si quiconque était blessé. Il se contenta de les fixer méchamment.

-Où est-il ?

Il entendu le cœur erratique de son amant entrer dans le loft. En deux enjambées il fut devant lui, tenant son visage en coupe et analysant son visage. Il fut seulement face à un visage souriant mais hésitant, un peu livide mais vivant. Et surtout non blessé. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et poser son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Il se releva et se retourna en grognant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez suivi ?

Personne n'osa regarder le loup de naissance tandis que Stiles rapprocha son corps et passa ses bras contre sa taille. Derek soupira et se détendit.

Les bêtas se détendirent immédiatement en voyant leur leader beaucoup moins stressé. Isaac lança un regard au nouveau couple et sourit. Scott et Alison prirent le petit canapé et s'y assirent, discutant tranquillement. Boyd entraina Erica à sa suite sans un mot. Lydia elle observa la joyeuse troupe et alla s'asseoir sur la table métallique face à la fenêtre. Jackson ricana en regardant Stiles câliner un vieux loup aigri et alla embrasser sa propre copine.

Le silence se fit enfin et chacun se regardait dans le blanc des yeux les bêtas savaient qu'ils avaient fait une bourde et Stiles se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété le loup. Mais Stiles n'était pas que coupable, il était foutrement curieux et intrigué par l'histoire et il aurait le mot de la fin, foi de Stilinski !

L'hyperactif se redressa et se tourna vers sa meute.

-Et si on cherchait à savoir ce qu'il veut ce loup de malheur ?

Les autres échangèrent une œillade intéressée qui fut brisée par la voix amusée d'un Peter encore plus cynique que d'habitude.

-Quelle question, mon cher Stiles ! Il en a après tes fesses…

Le ricanement diabolique du vieux fou sénile fit flipper les adolescents. Derek grogna, en signe d'avertissement mais la tornade Stilinski n'était pas prête de finir.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il veut me tuer ? Genre me dépecer vivant, faire brûler mon corps et le manger comme un lapin ? Oh mon dieu mais quelle triste fin stilinskienne ! Mais, no more drama…. Lorsque je serais parti prenez soin de mon nounours tout grincheux là, parce qu'il sera encore plus grincheux ! Attends… Attends… Après mes fesses… Si on le prend au sens premier du terme ça veut dire que- Oh punaise ! Sale vieux fou lubrique et complètement décadent. Derek, tient ton oncle en laisse ! Non, Derek je te garde. Euh….. Il faut de la vertu pour contrebalancer la dépravation de cet homme hein Lyds ? Isaac ! Oui Isaac ! Va câliner le loup fou, allez va petit chérubin.

La meute observait l'hyperactif en silence, bouche-bée. Derek se frappait le crâne contre le chambranle de la porte, Scott regardait son frère comme si c'était une honte et Isaac le fixait de manière hébétée et plus que craquante. N'avais-je pas dit que la tornade Stilinski ne s'arrêtait jamais ?

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Oh Isaac t'es tout mignon et à croquer et… Allez quoi Peter, avoue que tu veux embrasser le petiot. La vache toutes les phéromones que vous lâchez, déjà elles se complètent mais en plus y'en a beaucoup trop, ça pue, c'est infectissime…. Mais attends, Peter a dit qu'il en avait mes fesses donc ça veut dire, petit Stiles devient le quatre-heures du méchant loup alpha. Mais il veut quoi hein ? Il veut que je porte ses bébés ce con ?

Alors que toute la meute fixait le jeune hyperactif silencieusement on entendit très clairement le grognement bestial de Derek. Stiles se ratatina sur lui-même et lança un regard apeuré et surpris en direction de son loup tandis qu'une main se posait sur son ventre.

-Stiles, arrêtes de lâcher des bombes. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Dit Scott

Le jeune brun lança un regard à Isaac et vit le jeune blond se cacher le visage, rouge de honte. Peter quant-à-lui observait le bouclé. Et il se rendit compte de sa boulette plus que monumentale.

-Excusez-moi, je suis juste carrément sur les nerfs. Mais sérieusement il faut trouver un plan pour cet Alpha. Derek, va me chercher un plan de la ville.

Nouveau grondement.

-S'il te plait, bébé ?

Grognement et ricanements se battirent en duel tandis que le jeune alpha exaspéré alla chercher les dits plans.

De là commença le siège des contre-attaques de loup fou (SCALF, selon le jeune Scott). Ils se mirent d'accord sur des tours de passages, de surveillance. Il y eut nombre de désaccords mais ils savaient tous que les familles de la meute passaient en presque priorité. Stiles supervisa l'ensemble de ce siège, arguant que question plans foireux c'était le meilleur. Ses idées complétaient celles de Derek et il arrivait souvent qu'ils se sourient sans se soucier de quiconque. La réunion s'éternisa plus que de raison et après moult bâillements l'Alpha les congédia. Ne restait alors plus que Derek, Stiles, Isaac et Peter.

Stiles observa la joyeuse troupe et soupira.

-Vous avez faim ? Je vais préparer à manger. Derek ramène ton cul de loup aigri je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Le couple s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Peter lui prit le bouquin qu'il avait délaissé plutôt et se mit à lire, silencieusement. Le jeune blond, toujours un peu embarrassé, se leva et alla chercher l'ordinateur de Derek. Il revint s'asseoir pile face au bêta et se connecta sur son compte Google. Il alla ensuite dans ses favoris et cliqua sur le lien du site de scans en ligne. Il avisa les nouveaux chapitres sortis et choisit de lire le dernier chapitre de Bousou Kareshi(1). Tout en faisant défiler les scans il regardait d'un œil discret le plus vieux sur le canapé d'en face. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran et se sentit soudain très (trop) embarrassé par la tournure… seulement, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un souffle chaud se heurte contre sa nuque. Il se releva en un bond, les joues rougies de honte et vit qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Les traits déformés par la mortification la plus totale Isaac courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant l'ordinateur allumé sur le bon canapé. Peter, curieux libidineux et psychopathe par choix, prit le laptop entre ses mains et fit défiler les images toutes plus suggestives les unes que les autres.

Non loin, dans la cuisine, Stiles se triturait les méninges ne sachant quoi faire. Puis soudain une envie soudaine et oppressante lui étreignit le cœur, bizarrement il s'accouda un peu plus contre le plan de travail.

-Derek ?

-Hum ?

-Et si on reconstruisait le manoir Hale ?

Un long silence ce fut et Derek fixa un instant Stiles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir.

-Pourquoi ?

Et là ce fut au tour de Stiles d'être silencieux. Il s'enfonça un peu plus contre le plan de travail tandis qu'une main caressait le bas de son ventre. Il observa le mur gris face à lui, réfléchissant à comment il pouvait concrétiser ses pensées sans trop partir loin. Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pour toi, pour moi et pour la meute aussi. Pour avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous, seulement à nous. Un endroit qui t'aurais vu grandir et où… Nos enfants grandiront un jour, je l'espère. Et puis, notre meute c'est ma seconde famille et je veux que l'on puisse vivre dans un endroit chaleureux et accueillant et protecteur. Qu'on se sente loin du danger lorsqu'on franchira la porte d'entrée. Ouais, je veux ça, construire un foyer aimant.

Stiles n'osait pas vraiment regarder Derek. Il gardait ses yeux obstinément baissés sur ses doigts qui se tordaient en des positions incongrues. Une main douce et chaude se glissa sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il fit face à deux orbes orageux, le vert et le bleu se battant profondément. Les yeux pers le rendirent fébrile, ses yeux fixèrent en silence Derek, scrutant son visage en quête d'une réaction. La seule qu'il eut fut deux lèvres posées avec férocité sur les siennes. Stiles gémit doucement et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux bruns. Derek gronda légèrement avant de se décaler.

-Nos enfants ?

Il fit face à un Stiles plus que rougissant, regardant ses lèvres avec envies. Un petit rire secoua Derek qui s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Allez, on doit préparer le diner.

Il avait cet air heureux et les yeux brillants. En effet, il pourrait de nouveau avoir une famille, une grande famille. Stiles vit le sourire léger de son compagnon et se dit à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus amoureux de lui.

**OOOoooOOO**

Isaac était caché sous sa couette, les joues en feu. Il n'oserait plus jamais descendre en bas, et risquer de croiser le plus âgé des Hale. Et dire que Stiles l'a percé à jour si facilement ! Il savait qu'il aurait du se méfier du petit brun, trop futé pour être dupé.

Il sortit sa main de sous sa couette et chercha son portable qui était parterre. Lorsqu'il le toucha il le ramena à lui et le déverrouilla. Alors qu'il tapait le code, il se souvint qu'il avait laissé l'ordinateur allumé, dans le salon. Il se frappa le front et souffla, un peu désespéré. Il sortit timidement sa tête de sous la couette et se concentra sur les bruits du loft. Il entendit Derek et Stiles parler de chambres, il fronça les sourcils et se concentra, il entendait le bruit d'un lame qui frappe la planche à découper et le clapotis de l'eau qui bout. Et il entendit un bruit étrange et léger. Il se concentra un peu et redevint rapidement rouge. Il ferma très fort les yeux et se boucha les oreilles vivement.

Il se leva, n'arrivant à concentrer son attention que sur ce bruit. Il prit son téléphone et alla sur Deezer, il fit défiler ses playlists et tomba sur une de bon gros rock. Il brancha son enceinte et augmenta le volume à fond. Cette distraction était bienvenue et il put se rallonger calmement dans son lit. Il repensa à l'alpha qui était apparu au début de l'après-midi. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair.

Il prit sa veste et enfila ses bottes. Il attrapa ses écouteurs et descendit les marches. Il sortit discrètement du loft et se mit à courir en direction du BHHS. Lorsqu'il arriva il alla directement jusqu'au terrain vague et se mit à renifler à droite et à gauche. Beaucoup d'odeurs se mélangeaient mais une en particulier, très forte se distinguait des autres. Il la retraça et comprit que c'était celle de l'Alpha de tout à l'heure. Il continua et s'arrêta au même endroit qu'auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que certaines branches étaient cassées. Il suivit la piste mais cela ne mena à rien. Il rebroussa chemin et s'aperçut que l'odeur s'était en fait divisée en deux. Perplexe il suivit l'odeur et finalement il se trouva devant la maison du shérif. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux et se remit à courir en direction du loft.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Derek était en train de dresser la table et Stiles finissait les derniers détails. Il enleva ses bottes couvertes de boue et enleva sa veste. Il vint aider Derek avec les couverts et s'installa. Stiles apportant un gros plat de gratin dauphinois ainsi que du bœuf sur la table. Il appela Peter et vint s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

Il servit les assiettes et attendit. Le plus vieux s'installa et un long silence s'installa, coupés par le bruit des couteaux qui s'entrechoquent. Peter lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à un blond rougissant. Isaac releva soudainement la tête, se rappelant de sa sortie.

-Tout à l'heure je suis sorti, repensant au loup Alpha qui se balade sur notre territoire. Et j'ai remonté deux pistes. Lorsqu'on l'a perdu, il semblerait qu'il soit allé chez Stiles. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à scinder son odeur en deux.

Derek releva la tête et contempla son bêta il ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien. Il reprit ses couverts comme si rien n'avait été dit mais releva la tête au dernier moment.

-C'est bien Isaac, cela sera utile pour plus tard.

Il continua son repas, en silence. Peter observa du coin de l'œil le petit blond et sourit. Stiles qui vit l'échange se mit à sautiller sur place et regarda les deux loups face à lui.

-Bon, vous copulez quand ? Enfin je veux dire faire l'amour. Vous être trop mignons tout les deux.

-Stiles. Appela Derek.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-La ferme.

* * *

**(1): Manga de Sakira, assez graphique, à lire si vous êtes un public averti (nyu)**

**RAR:**

**Fansterek:**** Moi, suis trop forte ? Nyu t'es trop mimi ! Mouvementée oui, mais pas pour maintenant parce que je suis chiante et que je veux vous faire languir ayé ! Bébé Hale ? Bah tu verras bien, je vais pas te gâcher l'effet de surprise. Contente en tout cas que le chapitre ai plu. Milles bises :)**

**LittleRedRidingGraphic: **** Coucou ! Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé à ce moment (que se passe-t-il dans ma tête lmao) Elles sont barges, et c'est pas prêt de finir lol. Oui je me suis dit que leur investissement était gage d'amour fraternel ( mais elles sont aussi barges donc!) Le pauvre oui, il est pas encore tiré d'affaires lol. Contente que tu aies adoré et qu'ai réussi à te faire rire !**

**sakuraetsasuke:**** Yosh ! Pas de bébé grincheux mais juste un nouvel alpha complètement timbré du ciboulot lol. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ainsi ! **

**Sanga36:**** YO ! La réaction de la meute, j'ai eu un gros blocage dessus mais finalement c'est passé un peu crème au final lol. Stiles est une foutue drama Queen dans cette fiction je sais pas pourquoi je le décris ainsi, en fait ça me fait juste délirer ! Lol. Ah ah, un peu d'inquiétude dans ce monde trop fluffy. Cette fiction aurait été trop guimauve de toute façon sinon lol. Happy that you enjoyed !**

**Aoibheal Fae:  Les réactions sont oui hilarantes lol !Mais me pose pas ce genre de questions car au final je vais finir par te raconter tout ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête qui tourne pas rond. Derek, il surveillait un peu sa meute parce que c'est un gros nounours tout inquiet (z'avé dit que j'étais folle) et qu'il veut pas qu'il arrive du mal à son compagnon (il est addict !) Chapitres plus long, j'ai compris, mais j'y arrive pas on dirait ah ah. Bah, je ferais des efforts lol. Bisous.**

**chris Halinski:**** Tes goûts musicaux sont au top si tu kiffes Lady Gaga lol. Cette Queen... Bref, contente que le chapitre te plaise.**

**Julia13verseau:**** Merci beaucoup, excellent c'est un peu gros mais ça fait plaisir !**

**fiorella93: Merci, t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction ! Poutoux.**

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas déçu, surtout que bon Peter et Isaac on un peu squatté mon cerveau mais promis vous verrez qu'ils sont mignons et attachiant les deux. Je vais vous faire adhérer à la cause des OTP bizarre lol. Kisu all! Enjoy your holidays.**

**Harlequins Opsia**

**PS: Vous avez regardé la saison 5 de TW ? Perso, je meurs cette saison c'est la vie.**


End file.
